Everyday, I'm Shuffling
by Ashida
Summary: A continuation of the adventures of Akihito and Koga, (Midnight Kid and DJ Siren), along with a very over protective and sometimes jealous Asami Ryuichi.
1. Prologue

Everyday, I'm Shuffling.

A continuation of the adventures of Akihito and Koga, (Midnight Kid and DJ Siren), along with a very over protective and sometimes jealous Asami Ryuichi.

Well, I have decided on a sequel for Midnight Kid, purely because of the potential, so here is the prologue.

For those of you just reading, you will have to read my other fic, Midnight Kid, to understand this one.

To readers continuing the journey with me, welcome aboard and do let me know what you think.

Without further adieu…

* * *

To say that Takaba Akihito was content was an understatement, heck, he was happy. As happy as you could be for a criminal photographer turned world famous DJ whose lover was the most powerful underworld figure in Asia.

He no longer had to worry about scoops (though he did shoots on request, he did still love photography after all), he didn't have to worry about money anymore as he did when he was still trying and failing to get a scoop. He just had to accept the world wasn't black and white, and that Asami was the lesser of two evils.

He didn't need to worry about his wallet, so much so that Koga dragged him to the BMW lot and forced him to buy a matching car to his, a 2014 BMW M4 coupe, his nut case friend then tried to drag him to the Audi place after that… Koga loved cars, and he had a few, but that's when Akihito put his foot down. He didn't need two cars.

The look on Asami's, Kirishima's and Suoh's face when he pulled into the underground parking lot at home was hilarious, and totally worth all that money.

Suoh asked to take it for a spin once he got over the fact that the brat had bought the car he wanted, Kirishima just sputtered for a bit before he finally gave up, sighed, and went inside.

Asami just laughed, which only made Kirishima walk towards the building faster, his boss was weird when it came to Akihito, but when it came to Akihito being Midnight Kid, he wasn't sure his boss was at home in the head.

In six months, Akihito had been to Germany, London, America, and places all over Japan(Mikhail Arbatov was still nagging Asami to let Koga and Akihito play in Russia), he didn't play very often, he didn't want to disturb Asami's work too much, also for fear is his identity getting out, but when he did the events went off, with big names, big crowds, and old friends which were also big names.

The best sorts of gigs, Koga had come with him for most of them, much to Asami's chagrin, but it was a little difficult to work a giant outdoor arena by yourself, there were new elements, such as fire works and flame throwers which needed specific attention, so the two of them worked together.

Though Asami made sure their rooms were on opposite ends of the hotel after the first time Asami came out from the shower to find Akihito and Koga emptying the mini bar in their room, oblivious to Asami's irritation.

There were constant new surprises to Asami that came with his lover being Midnight Kid that made him make that thoughtful face, and Akihito relished every one, Koga too when he was there to see them, Koga thought it was fucking hilarious actually.

The past 6 months had been the most… normal time of their relationship, if that's what you'd call it, Asami could finally accept Akihito's line of work (only just, the way Akihito danced on stage pissed him off to no end), and Akihito wasn't a constant pest in Asami's business, it worked out pretty well, for once.

Asami still had his over protective crime boss thing going on, it reared its ugly head whenever Akihito went out still, or whenever Akihito went out joy riding just for shits and giggles in his new car, and he still loomed dangerously whenever anyone got too close, the first time Akihito got hugs and kisses from some chicks in America at an after party, who Akihito didn't even know either by the way, he thought heads were going to roll until Kirishima stepped in.

Koga nearly pissed himself that time.

Yes, he was happy.

Happy that he was going out tonight, not for work, just out for fun.

He was going out with someone no one would expect him too six months ago, his new manager and friend, Sudou Shuu.

Manager wasn't really the right word for it though, he was more like the intermediary between people and Midnight Kid.

Akihito couldn't take calls himself, because then it would just be too easy for people to connect the dots and figure out that Midnight Kid was Takaba Akihito.

Sudou over heard a conversation he and Koga were having one night after a gig at Asami's club, Fuse, which he managed, Koga kept trying to handle the work load of managing himself and Akihito, but Akihito felt bad, because Koga's phone had been ringing off the hook for the last six months.

That was when Sudou stepped in and said that he'd handle all the Japanese events if it was alright with Asami, and it was.

Asami was hesitant at first, given the fact that Sudou harbored bad feelings for Akihito in the past, but took credit in the notion that Sudou had kept the secret from Asami on Akihito's request, even helping the blonde escape his boss on occasions. That spoke volumes.

Sudou was a fan of Midnight Kid, and Akihito swore he heard Sudou fanboy when Akihito hung up from Asami and relayed the information to the model turned manager that it was fine with Asami.

Sudou actually wanted the extra workload of managing Akihito's calendar.

It was an unexpected turn of events, but the two had become friends over the time they sat down to work out playing dates and schedules for Akihito, so much so that Sudou asked Akihito to come to an event with him tonight.

It was an event Akihito would have killed to cover as a photographer, actors and models would be going, the opening of a new club in Shibuya, one that Asami didn't own, Koga would be DJing, so it promised to be a fun night. Even though the no dancing while not DJing rule still applied to Akihito, god dammit.

He dried his hair messily, pulled on some shredded blue jeans with some dress shoes, slipped on a tight white shirt and a grey hooded, singlet over top, grabbed his car keys and made for the door to pick Sudou up.

Just as he was walking to his car, his cell phone rung, and seeing that it was Asami, he answered.

"Yeah?" he said, jingling his keys to find the remote to unlock his car.

"_Where are you going?" _came the question at the sound of Akihito's keys.

"Huh? I'm going out with Shuu to that club in Shibuya." Akihito said as he sat down in his BMW.

"_Shuu?" _came the drawled name in question.

"Yeah, Koga is playing so we thought it would be fun to go and check it out." Akihito answered, clueless.

"_I see." _

"Is that a problem?" the blonde asked in a flat tone, finally registering their odd conversation.

"_It's only a problem if you don't behave, Akihito."_ Asami warned.

Akihito scoffed before answering sarcastically, "I promise to be on my best behavior, lord Asami."

"_Akihito." _Came the second cold warning.

"Yeah yeah, I got it, you controlling geezer, I'm going now, or I'll be late picking up Shuu, catchya later, Salami." Akihito hung up before Asami could growl a remark at the nickname.

Koga had used it once, resulting in Akihito having a fit of hysteric laughter, and the nickname stuck from then on.

Asami had no idea where it came from, which made it even funnier, because if he found out it was from Koga, he would hate it even more.

He drove off from the underground parking lot snickering the word salami to himself, when halfway to Sudou's he wondered what Asami actually rung for.

Meh, he'd find out when he got home, can't have been that important if Asami didn't tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah…. This chappie is random I know. XD bear with my as I try to get the feel of the story again.

If you want to know what shuffling looks like, I highly recommend looking up the video clip of the song listed below.

Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO

.

* * *

Asami looked at his phone, irritated that Akihito still hung up on him all the time, and irritated at that word, salami.

He could guess who'd come up with that pesky nickname, one black haired DJ with the knack of pissing Asami off, Koga, that's who.

He did plan to tell Akihito he'd finished work early and was on his way home, but hearing that he was going out with Sudou, no _Shuu_ Akihito said, had stunned Asami into not saying anything, and then Akihito hung up.

Since when were Akihito and his employee on a first name basis?

He quelled his irrational thoughts that always seemed to rear their ugly head on any matters to do with Akihito, Akihito was right about one thing, Asami had 'possession issues', as Akihito put it.

It had already gotten in the way of Akihito's work, as Asami promised it wouldn't.

In the end Asami had to accept that their schedules would conflict, and wouldn't be able to be there for every one of Akihito's gigs.

Telling Akihito he couldn't play because Asami couldn't get out of a business summit to watch, resulted in a fight that was something Asami wouldn't particularly like to go through again.

Asami had been vehement that Akihito couldn't play, not able to accept the possibility of something going wrong while he wasn't there, Akihito and his persona Midnight Kid, were trouble magnets.

Akihito though, had stormed from the apartment, throwing Asami's promises of the crime lord not getting in the way of Akihito's work back in his face, using that word 'possession' again, and had simply disappeared for a few days, ignoring all calls and escaping his men with an ease that made Asami proud despite the situation.

In the end, Asami sent him a message saying that he could play, and Akihito came sulking back to the penthouse.

The make up sex that followed nearly made up for the worry that Asami felt for the three days in Akihito's absence, almost.

The gig without Asami there went off without a hitch, nothing went wrong, forcing Asami to get over the fact that he simply couldn't be there for them all, and that he didn't _need_ to be there for them all.

Everything since then had been fine, though every time Akihito had a gig without Asami, the golden eyed man had to reign himself in, which is something he was doing right now.

Akihito was sure to fly off the handle if Asami made him come home from his night out, then what would be the point of spending his night off with the blonde if he was going to be hissy all night.

Plus he was sure, even if Asami gave him the option, that Akihito would rather spend the night out with Sudou of all people, than stay at home with Asami.

Oh well, looks like Asami would be spending the night alone until Akihito came home, he didn't mind, he could settle in his recliner with a decanter of whiskey and watch the crime channel, it was always amusing to watch the police flounder around, not even close to solving some of the cases presented to them. Idiots.

He didn't get to watch the crime channel with Akihito around, the DJ always found his amused reactions offensive, justice was one thing the pair still couldn't agree on, even if Akihito had admitted to his face that Asami wasn't as evil as what the blonde first thought.

He took a long thoughtful drag on his Dunhill, coming out of his thoughts as Kirishima pulled into the underground parking lot beneath his building, noticing the vacant park where Akihito's new BMW normally sat. Koga had a fine taste in vehicles at least.

"Takaba is not in tonight, Asami sama?" his secretary questioned as he opened the door for Asami to step out.

"No, he is out with Sudou." Asami replied, impassive.

Kirishima stopped dead, "Did I just mishear you boss?"

"No, you didn't."

Kirishima's mouth opened, then shut again. How many more surprises did that brat have up his sleeve?

"Would you like to have Suoh retrieve him, Asami sama?" he finally asked, taking his phone out to text the behemoth, expecting Asami to give the order.

"It's fine, just have men on him as usual to make sure he follows the rules, if he plays up, which he most likely will, _then _you can bring him to me. Fufu." Asami very much hoped Akihito played up tonight, then it would give Asami a reason to make him come home.

Kirishima openly cringed as he saw the sadistic glean in his boss's eye, and hoped that for Takaba's sake, the boy was good tonight, because that look never meant good things.

.

* * *

Akihito rocked up to Sudou's apartment complex and parked his car before making his way into the building complex and catching the elevator to his floor, he'd been a couple of times already, so knew his way to Sudou's front door by now. It was an upscale block of apartments in Azabu, close to the other club Sudou managed for Asami, Dracaena.

He'd already text Sudou that he was on his way up, so he didn't have to wait very long for the model turned manager to answer the door, in just his briefs of all things.

"…. You're not dressed yet?" Akihito deadpanned as he let himself into the apartment.

Sudou gave Akihito a pout, "What should I wear, Akihito?" he whined, walking to his bedroom's walk in wardrobe.

Akihito had seen Shuu shirtless only once before, so he tried not to gawk as much as he did the first time, modesty and Sudou Shuu didn't belong in the same sentence, and for good reason.

Asami would have a fucking fit if Akihito ever so much as implied that he thought Sudou was good looking. No where near as handsome and godlike and just… disgustingly attractive as Asami,(not that he would ever even say that to Asami either) but Shuu hadn't been a model for nothing.

"Anything gosh, you could wear a fucking sack and you'd still look fine." Akihito said gruffly as he sat down on Sudou's bed.

"….You're just saying that so I'll hurry up. It's fine for you, you don't care what you look like." Sudou mocked his dress sense all the time still.

"Oho, so I can wear this get up as a DJ, but when we're in public as friends, it's not cool? Fuck you too." Akihito flipped Sudou a sarcastic middle finger, "No, that shirt is ugly." Akihito imitated Sudou's whiny voice as the blonde held up a shirt for Akihito to comment on.

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't know a good shirt if it hit you in the face. Why did I even bother asking you?" Sudou threw the shirt on anyway, a plain black, slim fit dress shirt, one that hugged his torso and tapered his figure perfectly. Okay, so maybe it wasn't an ugly shirt.

"Just hurry up or we're gonna be late to the thing that _you _invited me too."

"You don't know much about attending these things as a guest do you? And to think you're some hot shot DJ…" Sudou sighed as he pulled on some pants at last, he'd gone for more casual bootleg jeans, with some ankle dress shoes.

He still couldn't understand why Akihito didn't want to be famous, still so intent on keeping his identity a secret.

"I told you Shuu, I don't want people to know me, I just want to make music!" Akihito read his thoughts. "Plus it would make things more difficult for that controlling bastard." Akihito huffed as he followed Shuu from the bedroom back out to the lounge.

"I still can't believe you talk to him like that." Sudou sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of all that 'Asami sama' bullshit that you guys do. You ready now? It's been ages since I've seen Koga play and I'm not on stage next to him, so let's go!" the slightly shorter blonde picked his keys up and made his way to the car with Sudou, over their bickering about clothing and talking about the night ahead instead.

* * *

They parked in spaces for guests at the parking complex and chose to walk to the club, only a couple hundred meters down the busy club lined street, there were a lot of people lined up waiting to get in, Akihito could hear the thump of music outside, making his skin tingle with anticipation. Koga always put on a fucking good show, he wasn't Japans number 1 for no reason, this was a treat for Akihito, even if he wasn't allowed to dance…

Sudou let them straight up past the end of the line towards the doorman, ignoring the journalists that were snapping away, Akihito just hoped no one would pay attention long enough to them to recognize him with Sudou, he should be the one snapping photos right now, not the one being captured in people's viewfinder.

"Hey Takaba?!" dammit… Akihito cringed inwardly as he heard Mitarai's voice behind him.

There was no way out of this one, he turned awkwardly to wave a quick greeting.

"Hello, Mitarai." He said with disdain.

As usual, Mitarai ignored Akihito's tone and went straight for the kill, seeing Sudou standing next to him waiting. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What's it look like?" Akihito quipped, fighting the urge not to get defensive. He had every right to be here since Sudou invited him.

Mitarai looked between the two blondes again, still unable to come up with a reason why Akihito would be with Sudou Shuu.

"That's what I'd like to know." He replied.

Sudou stepped in at this point, tired of standing around, he took Akihito by the wrist and said, "He's with me, hurry up Akihito, let's go."

"Says the one who was fussing around with clothes when I picked him up." Akihito shot back as he walked off, leaving a very interested and alarmed Mitarai behind them, wondering why and how Akihito could pick Sudou up when he only had a Vespa, the photographer decided that this mystery was much more important than taking photos of people arriving, he flashed the doorman his journalism pass and followed the unlikely pair into the club, keeping his distance.

Sudou and Akihito spent the next few hours mingling, avoiding the dance floor because the both knew the rules, Sudou spoke to a few friends and old work colleagues, and introduced Akihito as his photographer friend, it worked out well because Akihito got connections for more shoots with people he could never dream of working with.

Akihito had to fight back a fist pump, how could life be this fucking good to him? His photography would take off if he pulled off the work with these people, and he could DJ to his hearts content.

Shit, he could hug the model that was making it possible! But that would get them both killed, so he refrained from that suicidal action and just shook his shoulders in excitement.

There were a few friends of Akihito's and Koga's there, Kou and Takato got free entrance from Koga, also some from the music industry, close ones that knew Akihito's secret, which Akihito introduced Sudou too, so Sudou got some more connections for Asami's clubs, Fuse and Dracaena. It was a pretty beneficial night for the both of them.

Now though, they were leaning against a table together in the VIP section, Kou and Takato were dancing, lucky bastards, Akihtio was stuck watching Koga work up the crowd in only the way he could.

The pitch-black dance floor lit with bursts of rainbow colored lights as the bass rocked the building in a contagious rhythm.

He watched his friend's silhouette light up on stage as the body shifted across the stage, a sheen of sweat on his shoulders visible under the flashing lights behind him.

Akihito could kill that black haired bastard right now, he knew Akihito was here, and was playing all of Akihito's favorites in order to get him to dance.

He knew Asami's men would be lurking around somewhere, and was surprised Suoh wasn't here actually, that blonde juggernaut was normally the one to retrieve him on Akihito's nights out, maybe Asami was working in the underground tonight and needed Suoh with him? Yeah. That was probably it.

A little dancing wouldn't hurt if Suoh wasn't here, surely?

His decision was made for him as him as the music went quiet and Koga picked up the microphone to make an announcement,

"_This one is for my good friend who is here tonight, he knows who he is, go crazy buddy! Who cares about Salami!" _

He cursed Koga but also couldn't help laughing at their personal joke that no one in the club would know about, at the same time his favorite dance song began playing.

'_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time.'_

Who gives a shit! He was going to dance! He tapped Sudou on the shoulder and indicated with a jerk of his head that they should go dance, even in the dark he could see Sudou go pale. This was breaking the rules, Sudou really didn't want to get on Asami's bad side again after he'd kept the secret in the first place, but Akihito was having none of it.

Akihito just laughed, unheard over the blearing music, full of mischief now as he left Sudou scrambling after him towards the middle of the dance floor.

Just this one song, if he could dance for this one then he'd be happy if he was dragged back home after this. He'd still put up a fight though.

'_And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time'_

He knew Koga was watching him, and he was watching his cheeky friend too as Koga held his hands above his head and clapped a beat, which the masses copied with their own percussive hands, soon the club was echoing with the sounds of people clapping as one to the music.

Akihito found Kou and Takato on the dance floor, choosing to join his friends who he knew would dance with him while Sudou stood in indecision, torn between what he knew would be serious fun, _and_ serious danger at the same time….

'_Party rock is in the house tonight, everybody just have a good time, and we gonna make you lose your mind. _

_We just wanna see you... shake that!'_

The first chorus went up, and a circle was formed as people began shuffling in the middle, placing one foot in front of the other, and sliding it back while staying in the same place, showing off their fancy footwork one after another, some were doing stationary flips only to land in a striking pose and start dancing again after.

One man held himself upside down in a handstand, and shuffled with his hands, feet dancing up in the air. Photographers snapped photos from any vantage that they could as more people added to the tricks in the middle.

'_Every day I'm shuffling.'_

Sudou's fun side got the better of him, and he came to stand at the outside of the circle to watch the dancers show off their skill while the chorus still played out, electronic tones moving bodies in time with the music, as if attached to the limbs of the shufflers in the middle, pretending to be possessed by the music.

'_Shuffling, shuffling'_

The circle closed once the main beat was over and people began dancing as one seething mass of music crazed rave goers once more, Koga timing the lights to flare up in time with the surge of synth sirens. Akihito slapped Shuu on the back reassuringly before he jumped up and down with his hands in the air, rocking his head from side to side as he lost himself in a really good song.

Fucking Koga really knew how to pick them, he just hoped Asami's guards wouldn't interfere before Akihito got a turn in the middle of the circle.

'_Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound'_

The circle began forming again, and from the corner of his eye, Akihito could see some tall men making their way through the building, their eyes fixed in his direction, oh shit. He would try to make it in the circle so they couldn't catch him, they wouldn't go into the middle of a massive dance circle, would they?

_Put your hands up!'_

They were getting closer, each flash of lights they disappeared only to reappear closer.

_Put your hands up!'_

They kept creeping closer, moments away from the chorus, moments away from Akihito escaping into the middle of the dance circle.

_Put your hands up!'_

The lights flared and spot lights stayed lit on the empty circle in the middle of the floor as the main dance chorus hit, what Akihito had been waiting for. He stepped in, just out of reach of one of Asami's men's hands, which made to grab him at that moment.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

Akihito took his chance to do something he hadn't done in years, he was rusty just like he'd been with DJing to start with, but he still had it.

He moved his feet with experienced ease, as he stomped one foot forward only to slide it back again, repeating with the other foot while his arms pumped in opposite motions.

_Everybody just have a good time _

Kou and Takato were in the circle with him, shuffling the same as him, all that was missing was Koga, but he was on stage so Akihito would have to make up for his friends absence.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind _

_Everybody just have a good good good time_

He stomped forward and swung his other leg up and behind him, making it look like the momentum was moving his body forward in a circle so that he ended up doing a handstand in the middle of the floor.

'_Oh! Oh! Put your hands up'_

He stayed perfectly still in his handstand, Kou and Takato stopping in perfect sync with him, making it look like the scene in the middle of the circle had been stopped at the push of a button.

'_Oh! Oh! Put your hands up'_

Cameras flashed as Akihito stayed on his hands, Kou was balanced on one foot half way through a shuffle, and Takato was crouching on his heels, moments from doing a small back flip.

'_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling'_

The music picked up its tempo again, Koga timed a massive flare of lights to illuminate the three dancers who'd captivated the entire club as Akihito brought his legs around in a sweeping motion, pivoting on one hand as he spun, eventually bringing his legs to the ground and bursting back up onto his feet at the same time his friends began moving.

Takato finished his flip, exploding into the air to spin in a tight circle before landing back on his feet mid shuffle, the transition flawless, well his friends weren't out of practice at least, because unlike Akihito, they had been allowed to go out dancing for the last few years, where as Akihito had not. Stupid Salami.

Kou acted like the spin of Akihito's legs had kicked him over, and pretended to fall on his back, only to roll his body like a worm on the floor and fly back up feet first, bringing his chest up behind him.

All three began shuffling again at almost the exact same time after their wee tricks, looking as if the play button had been pushed and the scene finally began to play again.

Woops and applause could be heard, as well as the flash of camera's that had captured the entire act as the three shuffled from the circle to make way for more people to go in and show what they were made of.

He found Sudou standing open mouthed on the edge of the circle, which was fair enough Akihito guessed, he hadn't done anything like that in fucking ages, not even Asami knew about his little dance tricks.

Thinking of Asami, he was sure he'd be tugged away by Asami's men the moment he was out of the circle, but they were no where to be seen. Huh? That was weird.

Oh fuck, maybe that meant Suoh was here. He could run from everyone else, but Suoh always bloody managed to catch him now, the big man had learnt all Akihito's tricks. He resigned himself to his fate, and decided to dance the song away until the giant eventually found him.

When the song ended and Suoh still hadn't turned up though, he was more than curious, so rather than stay on the dance floor and push his luck, he made his way through the thick crowd of people and back into the more quiet VIP section after saying goodbye to Kou and Takato, who were leaving now anyway.

Him and Sudou somehow got separated on the way back, so Akihito settled on a bar stool to wait for him to emerge, and who should show up while he was waiting, but Sakezaki. Great. Frog face slime ball.

"Why, what do we have here pet?" the man's hoarse voice sounded a little too close for comfort as he leant on the table and looked down on Akihito.

"I'd say it's nice to see you, but I can't due to the vomit that just came up in my mouth." Akihito replied, brimming with sarcasm.

That seemed to ruffle the man's ugly pubic like feathers, who bristled before giving him a sneer.

"So the kitten grew some claws huh? Where is your camera pretty boy? Aren't you here to snoop?" he began to take a seat when it was pulled out quickly from underneath him, and he landed on his ass, winding himself with the unexpected impact.

"What the fuck?" Sakazaki coughed as he got up, and turned to see Shuu looking at him with a smirk on his face. Akihito was laughing in his chair at Shuu's perfect timing.

"He's with me Sakezaki, leave him alone." Sudou admonished with a hint of his usual arrogance.

Frog face seemed to go into shock, he looked between the two, back and forth for a few moments before breaking into mirthless laughter.

"Is this actually fucking serious right now? You two are honest to god here together?"

"Yes, what of it?" Sudou snapped, placing an irritated hand on his hip.

Akihito had to give it to Shuu, when he wanted too, he could be quite intimidating, he'd found out first hand, but watching him put the slime ball in his place just added to his amusement.

"Oh this is just too good. You two all buddy buddy now, why-"

Sake-sleazeball's sneer was cut off as Sudou sighed and interrupted.

"Come on Akihito, we don't have to answer to Sakezaki."

Remembering why he came to sit down anyway, Akihito stood up, his skin fighting the urge not to crawl at how close he was to Sakezaki, "Righto, I'm hungry anyway, lets get some junk food before I take you home eh?"

"No junk, it's bad for my skin!" Sudou exclaimed as they began to walk away from an absolutely stupefied Sakezaki,.

"What the fuck, taking Sudou _home_?" he asked himself.

"One time won't kill you! Gosh, treat yourself after that fucking awesome move with the chair, haha."

Sakezaki watched the pair high five as Takaba commented on the stunt Sudou pulled with the chair, wondering how close the two really were for them to be laughing like that.

He sat down, trying to figure it out, when a journalist came up to him, evident by his camera and pass hanging around his neck.

"If you want information on anything it'll cost ya." He smirked at the shifty looking reporter. This one wasn't as cute as Takaba Akihito, that was for sure.

Mitarai looked at the door where Sudou and Takaba left, making sure he knew which direction they went before turning and asking his question.

"Do you know the relationship between Takaba Akihito and Sudou Shuu?" this wasn't part of his job tonight, but Akihito hanging out with someone like that was way to weird to not look into further.

Sakezaki chuckled as he realized the opportunity that'd been presented to him.

"You make sure a picture of them goes into the paper tomorrow with what I tell you, and I won't ask for anything else as payment."

Mitarai leaned forward curious, thinking about how he could make it happen, the shots he got of Takaba and the other two dancing would probably get a big spot for the clubs opening spread, he could might be able convince the editor to put a guest section in and put Takaba and Sudou in that.

"Alright, consider it done, now spill it." He said, confident.

Sakezaki bit back a smile as he lied in a convincing voice.

"They're dating, have been for a while now. That's all I got for you, follow them, I'm sure you'll find out more."

Mitarai stood shell shocked for a moment, unable to believe it, no way. That meant Takaba was gay, and also seeing a well-known model and club manager! He decided to do as the man said and follow them out to see if it really was true.

Sakezaki finally burst into laughter as he watched the photographer race out the door in hot pursuit of the random pair.

Oh, he was looking forward to seeing the paper tomorrow.

.

* * *

Kirishima sat in his home office, looking at the video he'd been sent of Takaba in the club on his phone.

He watched it 3 or 4 times to confirm that it was _actually_ Takaba, and the guards hadn't just mistaken some random dancers for the brat.

But nope, it was the brat and his two friends in the middle of dance floor.

Kirishima's jaw dropped as he watched Akihito do a handstand on the tiny screen of his phone, his body stopping in mid air as if stopped in time.

Seriously, how many more surprises was the young man made of? Suoh was going to flip when he saw this. He didn't even know what Asami would do, Kirishima never knew what Asami was going to do when it came to Takaba Akihito anymore.

Coming back to his current problem, he understood the guard's predicament, the message had come through that they weren't sure whether to take Takaba in, because it wasn't exactly dancing the way Asami forbid it.

Kirishima wasn't even sure it was called dancing.

The secretary sat in his desk at home, mulling over what to do. He remembered that scary look on Asami's face when he dropped him at the condo, and told the guards to wait to see if the boy really did push the boundaries.

Even he wouldn't wish Takaba to go through what Asami would put him through if he broke the rules after that look.

The text came through that once that song was done, Akihito left the dance floor, and Kirishima couldn't help but exhale in relief, texting the man back to tell them to hold off and just keep watch instead of making the call to submit the boy to his boss's torture.

Takaba might keep them on their toes, but it didn't mean Kirishima and Suoh didn't get on with him, so Kirishima would to him this favor at least.

He would have to show Asami the video and ask about the rules for this kind of thing to be clear for next time.

It was everyone's night off tonight, so rather than consult Suoh or Asami about it now, he was sure there would be no harm in waiting until morning.

.

* * *

"Akihito! I didn't know you could dance like that!" Sudou said excitedly as they walked back to the car.

"Haha, I haven't in ages. Hey it's only natural that I can dance too, music and dancing go hand in hand." Akihito scratched his head shyly, feeling awkward with the fanatic look Sudou was giving him.

"But you can dance like _that?!" _Sudou pestered, walking backwards in front of him.

"It's no biggie, gosh. Want me to teach you?" Akihito asked as he fished his keys from his pocket, Sudou was so weird sometimes.

"Oh my god, would you?!" Sudou stopped dead, catching Akihito off guard as he walked into Sudou's chest.

"Umph, oi, don't just stop!" the DJ rubbed his cheek from here it collided with Sudou's chin.

"Sorry, I just.. what else can you do?!" Sudou asked, falling in beside Akihito, all the while looking at him intently on the way to the car.

"Ah this and that, you just come up with it on the spot mostly." He raised the remote to unlock the car, and Sudou's reply was cut off as the doors to the vehicle shut, blocking off any further conversation Mitarai could listen too.

The nosey photographer stood behind the concrete pillar as the car pulled out of the lot, Mitarai registering the car's make and model as he watched it leave.

That was a seriously expensive car that hadn't even been on the market for long, it must be Sudou's, Mitarai thought.

If Takaba was driving Sudou's car, they arrived together and they both were going home in the same vehicle together, it only meant one thing. Takaba Akihito really was dating Sudou Shuu like the man with the goatee said.

Part of his journalist's skepticism told him it wasn't possible, but there was no other explanation, it wasn't like Takaba was unattractive if he put some effort in, they could have met on a shoot or something.

Yes, they were dating.

This definitely had to go into the clubs spread in the paper tomorrow morning, knowing the editor, he would put it in anyway just to wind Takaba up into coming into the office, the blonde hadn't been coming in with many stories lately, and the office staff was starting wonder why.

It was clear to Mitarai now though, Takaba was too busy with his new boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihto had to reassure Sudou the entire drive back to his house that he wouldn't get in trouble, Akihito would take the blame if Asami got all 'no dancing monster' on him and tried to pin it on Shuu.

The DJ swore that Sudou was going to break out in tears, so Akihito had to come up with a fucking good joke to stop the awkward water works, in the end he ended up letting Shuu in on the Salami nick name secret, and the model went into hysteric laughter in the passenger seat. That made three that knew that nickname now.

It was only 1am by the time Akihito dropped Sudou home, still considered early for a night out, especially when Asami probably wasn't home yet.

He pulled into the parking lot of the condo and hoped nothing was wrong, he'd danced, no one had come to get him, and Asami hadn't called.

Maybe the bastard finally went and got himself killed doing something he shouldn't be doing?

No, Akihito felt the worry bloom in his chest, that all too familiar feeling that he constantly used to have before they finally came to grips with each other, Asami was invincible, it was impossible for Asami to get hurt.

Still, it didn't help his quickening pulse as he made his way down the complex hallway to the penthouse door, god, did he really used to feel like this all the time? How the fuck did he live like that?

He resolved to call the crime lord once he'd settled on the couch, maybe he would stay up and wait for him to get home, not to make sure he was free of bullet holes or stab wounds though…. well maybe it was something like that.

He instinctively went for the light switch the moment he stepped in the door, only to find the lights already on, huh? Maybe he forgot to turn them off when he left. He walked down the hall, hearing the sound of the TV, don't say he forgot to turn that off too?

Kirishima would nag him about that if the secretary found out, luckily he was home before they all arrived, so no one would know.

"Welcome home." A voice drawled from the couch as he made his way to the kitchen for something to drink, causing Akihito nearly jumped out of his skin.

Surprised, he rushed to the couch, looking over the backing to find Asami sprawled out on his back in his bathrobe with a tumbler of whiskey balanced on his chest.

"Asami! You're home!?" Akihito practically shouted the question.

"I am." He didn't seem angry, or hurt, much to Akihito's instant relief, so he didn't know about the dancing, and he wasn't dead. That was good.

"Since when?" Akihito asked as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Since I called you earlier this evening." Came the impassive reply.

Akihito spun around, wide eyed, kneeling next to the couch now, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Asami's unguarded expression registered genuine surprise at Akihito's demanding question, before it went away behind blank gold eyes.

"Would it have made a difference if I did?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" Akihito pouted, as he rested his head on Asami's chiseled stomach and turned to the side to look at him.

Once again, Asami's eyes showed faint surprise before his lip finally furled in amusement. "How would it have made a difference, Akihito? I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend your weekend at home with a boring old man like me?" he purred his mocking answer, quoting the words Akihito used all to often.

"Bastard, do you even remember the last time we both had a night off together?" he made to punch Asami in the arm, but as usual his wrist was caught and he was yanked up onto Asami's chest, resting on his elbows to look down at Asami's face, his amusement evident.

"You're saying you would have stayed home with me hmm?" Asami was curious as he brought his hand up to massage the small of Akihito's back in firm circular motions, causing the blonde to relax further into the muscled body beneath him.

Akihito shot the man a cheeky glare, grasping the front of Asami's robe in his fists, "we don't have to stay home" he purred back "we could go out dancing." He waited in anticipation for Asami's reaction to his taunt.

The hand on his back stopped moving, and this time Asami didn't bother to hide his miffed reaction, his perfect lips parted in surprise as his eyes narrowed on Akihito's laughing face.

"Haha, I was joking fuck. Not like you'd ever dance with me." Akihito sighed as he flopped his head down to snuggle in the crook of Asami's neck.

The warm hand began its soothing circles anew on his back, traveling up under his shirt for skin on skin contact. Akihito shivered even though it wasn't cold, it was quite warm actually, Asami was like a damn furnace, and even in the summer the man insisted on cuddling, even if Akihito was drowning in sweat.

"You think I wouldn't dance with you?" Asami's husky voice sounded in his ear, serious with no hint of his usual mockery.

It was Akihito's turn to snap his head up in surprise, gazing into those gold jewels to search for any glimpse of smugness at Akihito's reaction. There was none.

"….You're joking?" Akihito asked, sardonic.

Suddenly Akihito was being jostled around on Asami's chest as the man laughed beneath him, that rich baritone reverberating throughout his body as Asami continued chuckling, his eyes smiling as he brought his other hand up to Akihito's face to card through the blonde hair, before finally resting on the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Asami smirked as he brought Akihito's lips down to his, stopping their faces inches apart, "I know one thing this old man wants to do on his night off though. Dancing or not." He whispered, lips brushed Akihito's with the motions of his mouth, their breaths mingling as he watched Akihito forget about the conversation they were having and fight back a blush.

Once again his kitten was full of surprises, the fact that Akihito said he would have spent the night with Asami instead of going out had the crime lord feeling quite pleased after getting over his initial shock. Akihito always had this way of surprising him in a way Asami could never guess, right now was one of those times.

He found himself regretful for not just telling Akihito in the first place, they could have spent the entire evening together.

He decided he would make an effort to have another night off soon so he could rectify this mistake.

Now though, they had lost time to catch up on, his rough hand traveled down the back of Akihito's tight jeans, down his briefs to knead a handful of the blonde's perfect ass, causing the blonde to close the distance between their lips, breath hitching as he did so.

They shared a slow kiss, Asami removing his hand from Akihito's neck to snake down and squeeze the other neglected ass cheek.

Forcing Akihito's hips into his body with the pressure of his hands, grinding their groins together.

"Asami." Akihito pulled back with a gasp, the questioning look still in his eyes.

"Hnn?" Asami queried as his nose traced a path up the skin of Akihito's neck, breathing moist air onto soft skin as he nuzzled behind Akihito's ear, forcing a whine from those delicious lips.

"I would have stayed home." Came the breathless declaration.

Asami smiled fondly against Akihito's skin, something only Akihito could ever elicit from him, moments like this were few and far between, but the fact they actually happened now was something in and of itself. Asami reveled in these times when Akihito dropped his prickly act to let him in.

"I'm glad, Akihito." He whispered.

.

* * *

Asami sat at his desk at the office the next day, a fulfilled wisp of smoke emerging from his parted lips as he thought about the comatose DJ he'd left at the penthouse this morning.

Akihito had been more than pliant last night, resulting in them fucking until the morning light bathed the penthouse, they started on the couch before moving to the hallway, then finally the bedroom.

It was no problem for Asami to wake up after a couple hours sleep, but his kitten would be dead to the world until evening he guessed.

He chuckled in his desk, Akihito had been good last night while he was out, but Asami still got to mess him in all the ways he wanted.

It was a good night off after all.

He looked up from his desk as Kirishima and Suoh entered, his secretary carrying this morning's reports and newspaper.

"Anything happen I need to be aware of last night? Kirishima, Suoh?" he asked the two men standing in front of his desk.

"Asami sama, I wasn't sure last night about something Takaba did while he was out, if you could look at this video and clarify." Kirishima started as he got his phone out.

Asami perused through the paper in the meantime, finding a preview of the new club's opening on the front page, he turned to the page referenced on the front, to find a full page spread taking up both sides of the paper in the local section.

Asami zoned out from whatever Kirishima was trying to show him as he took in the first page, it was in a group of pictures, in every one of them people were dancing, or shuffling as the captions called it.

Normally Asami wouldn't have cared, if it weren't for a particular person who was in the biggest photo of them all.

There was Takaba Akihito, caught in a view finder as he weightlessly balanced upside down on one hand, his shirt falling down to reveal his trim waist and flawless skin. The smile was plain on his face even though it was upside down. Once again, Asami found himself thinking words only Akihito had ever made him say.

_What the fuck?_

"Kirishima? What is this?" came his monotone question, dangerous, monotone was always dangerous.

The spectacled man flinched as he saw the photo, which managed to tell the boss what Akihito had been up to before he did.

"That's what I wanted to show you boss, we weren't sure if it were classified as dancing or…" Kirishima trailed off and quickly passed Asami the phone, watching his boss's expression as he pushed play.

Surely even _that _would surprise him, dancing moves like that was the stuff that music videos and movies were made of.

Asami swiped the play button on the touch screen, an irritated finger print marring the screen as he watched the video that one of the guards had taken.

"What the fuck?" he voiced out loud this time, was that _really_ Akihito?

He knew Akihito could dance, but this… this was the shuffling that Akihito and Koga kept going on about. He watched as Akihito suspended himself upside down next to two other figures that stopped at the exact same time, like the theatricals had been paused with the music.

That… took some serious skill. It wasn't exactly the alluring dancing that drew hungry eyes to him, but the talent and sequence with the other two as they all finished their movements as one still captured everyone's attention nonetheless. Asami could see that much in the video.

It was just another thing Asami had to face, his kitten was just the kind of person that when he did things, he did it with such vigor and fervor that he would always be noticed.

It was what made him so exciting but so infuriating at the same time.

It was laughable, in fact, he did laugh.

He could understand the guard's confusion now, and his amusement paired with his good mood helped him come to the conclusion that the men made the right call, and waiting had been the best course of action, simply because if they'd stopped Akihito, then Asami wouldn't be watching this video right now.

Just this once was fine, but if Akihito did it again and showed that much skin as he stood on his hands, then there would be hell to pay.

He passed Kirishima his phone back, relaying his conclusion, before looking to the next page of the paper, the guest section where numerous actors or elites had been photographed arriving.

His eyes stopped on particular photo of a pair of blondes he knew, one he was fond of, the other not so much. Sharp pupils narrowed into angry points as he read the caption underneath.

Kirishima shifted as the room went cold, much too cold for this time of year, he watched his boss's brows pinch in anger, his lip curling in a sneer as he tried to burn holes with his eyes into a particular photo that Kirishima couldn't make out from where he stood.

He knew it had to be something to do with the brat, Asami only ever showed that face when it was to do with Akihito, but he hadn't seen it for a long time.

His boss stood from his chair, a rolling mass of fluid muscle, tense and coiled to lash out at any moment.

"Kirishima, take me back to the penthouse now." He snapped, his loafers clicking an angry exit as he stalked from the office.

What the hell had the brat done now?

Suoh must have been thinking the same thing, because he'd already snatched the paper from the desk to look.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." He gave an exasperated sigh before handing the paper to Kirsihima.

"Shit." He cursed as he saw the photo of Sudou and Takaba walking into the club, both men smiling as they looked at each other, cursing as he registered what it looked like even though Kirishima had to admit, they made a good looking pair.

The photographer that took the shot must have thought so too, because underneath the photo, the caption said:

'_Model Sudou Shuu and his date, Takaba Akihito share a moment before attending the clubs opening'_

Of course the photo would be slightly larger than all the others, because openly gay couples weren't common in Japan, so naturally this one would get more exposure.

Yup, Asami was pissed.

Suoh groaned as he made to follow his boss, both he and Kirishima knew that photo would be so far from the truth that you could revive the damn dead before that photo would be true.

But typical of their boss and anything to do with Takaba Akihito, it was always act first, ask later.

He felt sorry for the Takaba. Kirishima had saved his ass last night, but it seemed punishment was inevitable this morning, going by the look on Asami's face.

Kirishima picked up the paper as he followed his colleague out, no doubt Takaba would want an explanation for his rude wake up call, and knowing his boss, he wouldn't give him one. He'd leave the paper on the table for Takaba to find.

He wondered what was going to happen with Sudou Shuu after this, hopefully the man would have calmed down enough by then to ask questions.

.

* * *

Akihito grudgingly made himself a simple breakfast, dragging his feet around the kitchen with the aching lengths of his legs that felt like stubs of concrete.

He could happily sleep for the next 10 hours, fuck no matter how long he was with Asami, the sex never got any less exhausting, but it never got any less amazing either, Asami always made sure of that. A part of him felt bereft at the empty half of Asami's bed when he woke up this morning.

Regardless of how bone tired he was though, he was going to Koga's this morning to make some remixes for some gigs they had coming up. Crap, he'd forgotten to invite Shuu last night before he dropped him off, he'd text him after breakfast.

While it was cooking, he got his laptop and gear ready so he could go as soon as he was done eating.

Akihito tried not to wolf down his food in his excitement to get to Koga's, no matter how many times they sat down to work music out, or how many times they played together, it was always as fun as the last.

Once he was done, he cleaned up quickly, deciding he'd do it properly when he got home, sent Shuu a quick text, picked up his keys and was on his way out just as Asami came in.

"Asa-" woomph! He didn't even have time to register Asami's expression before he was cut off half way and thrown over the big man's tense shoulder, and jostled down the hall way… towards the secret room.

.

* * *

Somewhere across town in Azabu, an attractive blonde model got out of the shower with a smile on his face.

For the first time in his life, he understood the word friend, or in this case the plural, friends.

Not that fake type of person that hung out with you because of how you looked, or how much money you had, they didn't care what connections in society you had.

No, two of Japan's biggest DJ's and their friends weren't like that at all, it'd been hard to come to terms with at first, but there was never a catch, no ulterior motives when they asked if he wanted to come out with them.

They actually just wanted his company. Someone with Sudou's mindset still couldn't quite understand it.

Whether he understood it or not was beside the point though, he was content, content that he didn't have to worry about what clothes he wore with Akihito, content that he could eat and drink whatever he wanted in front of these new friends and they wouldn't look at him twice, because they would be eating and drinking twice as much as him.

All these years, this is what Shuu had been missing, and he'd found it with Takaba Akihito of all people. Who would have thought his boss's lover who he'd once thought of as a pesky journalist would turn out to be his favorite DJ and he would now be managing for him. Sudou did consider it a highlight of his career.

Only Akihito would throw away an extremely successful career to do something as mundane as criminal photography, he could understand what Asami sama and the entire underworld seemed to see in… no, that was a thought he would not finish, not even in his head. He'd end up sunk in the bottom of Tokyo bay for such a train of thought.

As he got dressed, he wondered what Akihito was doing today, and thought perhaps maybe if he wasn't busy with Asami, then they could hang out at Koga's like they usually did on a Sunday after one of them had a gig, it was a fun tradition they had going.

As if sensing his thoughts, his phone chose that moment to make the shrill tone of an incoming text, and Sudou's grin widened as he saw Akihito's name flash across his screen.

Akihito:_ Koga's for the day as usual? _

He happily text back his confirmation, before leaving his breakfast mess in the kitchen and leaving for Koga's straight away. He'd clean it up later.

.

* * *

"What the fuck! Asami." Akihito fought for his life the closer he got to that fucking room, what the hell was going on?

This wasn't good, Asami wasn't saying a word, he just jostled Akihito up and down on that rigid shoulder, each rolling step taking him closer to who knows what.

Akihito knew this feeling, he knew this Asami all to well, the Asami he thought he would never see again.

That impassive gaze, arrogant air and a hand that held an invisible leash that the man wasn't above making real.

This was the Asami of old, when they would fight, and not use words, when Asami would lay claim to his 'belongings' if Akihito ever so much as stepped out of his very thin line of rules.

This was straight back to square fucking one.

"Asami, put me down!" Akihito screamed, screamed with all the rage he had like he used to, clenched fists thumping on that stupidly powerful back, getting more and more enraged with each ignored profanity.

Fuck this shit, he was not going into that room, especially when he had no idea what triggered the possessive monster to come out of its slumber.

Suoh had been giving him lessons on how to escape should he ever find himself in a pickle, what a fucking joke it was that he had to use it against the person that wanted him to learn it in the first place.

With everything he could, he twisted towards Asami's head with his elbow out, the corner connecting with the base of the man's skull, throwing him forward with the impact so that Akihito's feet found solid ground.

He took advantage of Asami's confusion to wiggle out of the arm around his waist and run back down the hall.

A very angry Asami, now with his wits back, stalking after him.

"Come here Akihito." He beckoned, not bothering to hide his menace.

That was not a good sound, Akihito didn't look back as he ran into the living area, to see a startled Kirishima and Suoh standing at the kitchen table with his stuff.

"No, what the fuck Asami, what is this?" Akihito snarled, rounding the table to avoid the man, who was standing on the other side, impatient.

"Ahem, Takaba….." Kirishima pushed the paper on the table in his directing, tapping a finger on a photo he didn't bother looking at.

"What?" he snapped. This was not the time to look at the fucking paper. All he wanted to do was make a clean break for the door.

Kirishima just tapped again, on the same photo.

"Look, Takaba." Asami drawled with accusation.

"Whatever." Akihito stepped forward, keeping one eye on Asami, and hoping like hell Suoh wasn't going to make a grab for him, he glanced down at the photo, it took a while before he registered this as the cause.

It all sunk in when he read the caption.

"You're going ape shit cos you're jealous?" Akihito deadpanned.

Kirishima and Suoh winced behind the blonde, trust Akihito to deliver the blunt force blow, literally as well as figuratively.

Asami just stood there, his pupils fixed on the irritated blonde who was waiting for an explanation for this bullshit, something, anything.

But he got nothing, he got that cold wall that let nothing out, and let nothing in.

"Fuck this, I'm out." Akihito once more picked his gear up off the table, and stalked towards the door, only to have Asami lurch after him and catch his wrist in a painful grip.

"You aren't going anywhere Akihito." Asami commanded.

The spitfire bristled with the words that were spoken down to him, words that were talking to something, not _someone. _

"Oh yeah, and why is that? You gonna lock me up just like you used to?" Akihito spat, wrenching his wrist free.

"You are mine and you belong to me. You'll stay here until I'm done with you." Came the matter of fact declaration. Something Akihito hadn't heard in a long time. Those arrogant words, coupled with Asami stalking after him to grab his wrist once more, sent him over the edge.

He whirled furiously, pushing Asami back with his free hand, fire in his eyes as the words flew from his mouth, laced in old hate and anger.

"Are we seriously fucking back to this right now Asami?!" he swung at the arm holding his wrist, only to have that one captured also, the hold wasn't gentle, wasn't Asami.

"Let go, bastard! Get fucked! I can't believe you, subjecting me to your bullshit cos you're jealous and don't know how to deal with it!" Akihito flailed his limbs about, thrashing his arms to get rid of the vice like grip Asami had on him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Akihito." Asami said, calm and cold.

The words hit Akihito like a punch to the gut, rendering him frozen in place as the harsh words sunk in.

Asami seemed to realize that what he said then was too much, but it was too late.

He let Akihito's wrists fall, the stern look on his face giving an inch as he looked at the expression Akihito made because of him "Akihi-"

"Is that really what you have to say Asami?" Akihito cut the older man off, yelling now, "Don't flatter myself you say! Then what is it Asami?"

he continued his rant, beyond the point of reasoning, and rightly so in his mind.

"You were just going to fucking tie me up like you used to, treat me like shit cos you're not jealous, without even so much as _talking _to me about it?! Oho." He barked a mirthless, cold laugh as he came to another messed up realization, the worst most hurtful one of all.

"You think it's true? Don't you?" he jabbed a sharp finger in the suited chest before him, "You don't trust me enough after all the shit you put the through, and rather than ask me, you'd go straight for the punishment!"

The blonde clutched at his hair now, his lap top case swinging furiously at his side, adding to the unstable image that was Akihito as his fuse finally blew.

"I can't fucking believe you! You, you went right back to the fucking bastard that I hate!" he bellowed, the words echoing down the hall, loud enough for Suoh and Kirishima to wince at the DJ's pained tone.

He turned once more, taking measured heavy footsteps towards the door, not bothering to turn as Asami followed behind him, trying to get a word in.

"Where are-"

"I'm going to see my boyfriend!" Akihito snarled with sarcasm as the door slammed shut, shaking the doorframe and ricocheting throughout the now Akihito-less house.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito ran this time, and he didn't want to be caught.

Asami stared at the penthouse door, this wasn't the usual Akihito running, only for Asami to catch him, like every other time in the past.

"Asami sama. Sudou's apartment was empty. How do you want to proceed?" Kirishima appeared in the hallway as his secretary got the report on his phone.

How did he want to proceed? He was still angry. Angry that Akihito had been labeled as someone else's.

That was all, he wasn't jealous. What a ridiculous notion for someone like him to have.

The sound of Asami's phone going off in his suit coat answered Kirishima's question for him, the tone he'd assigned to Akihito making shrill noises in his pocket.

He read it, not being able to guess, for once, at what it might say.

_T. Akihito: If you hurt Sudou, I will never fucking talk to you again._

His fingers closed around the phone, gripping tight, yet he found himself saying the complete opposite to what he really wanted to say.

He sighed. "Leave it, Kirishima."

The DJ had Asami wrapped much tighter around his finger than Asami would ever admit to himself. As usual though, his actions always gave it away.

His secretary let out a breath, relieved, thank god for whatever Takaba said in that text.

Sudou might be a pain, but he was worth it. Fuse and Dracaena flourished under his management, Kirishima was happy to call the men off that were looking for him.

"And Takaba?" he asked. This was the one he really wasn't looking forward to.

"…. Leave him, he will come back on his own."

Kirishima and Suoh both cringed, that was the answer they were both dreading.

In some ways, Suoh and Kirishima knew Akihito more than Asami did, and this time they were both sure on one thing.

Akihito wouldn't be crawling back to the penthouse after this one.

.

* * *

"I'll show him jealous." Akihito muttered as he let himself into Koga's upscale apartment, Sudou and Koga were lounging on the couch with a morning coffee, they both looked askance at him as he came in, eye brows raised.

"Sup! Something wrong?" Koga asked, his laptop was set out on the coffee table in front of him already, headphones draped across his neck as he set his drink down next to his computer.

"I'm staying here from now on, Koga." Akihito declared, slinging his bag onto the couch, opposite the ones his friends were sitting on, and throwing himself down after it.

"Oi, what happened?" Koga was up from the couch now, he might be a devious troublemaker, but he still had a soft spot for his friends.

"Nnn, I'm not talking about it." The spurned blonde made to pull his headphones on, flipping open his laptop to drown himself in music, but his black haired counterpart plucked the headphones away from him.

"Spill the fucking beans, Akihito." He folded is arms in a patronizing stance, looking down at him.

Sudou leant forward from his sitting position, curious, Akihito was pretty much always happy, he'd never seen him in this mood before, and wondered what could have the DJ so worked up.

They were both staring at Akihito now, the blonde knew he could get out of answering if it were just Sudou asking, Koga on the other hand, would pester him until he got an answer that he was happy with, they were as infuriatingly stubborn as each other.

If he was going to be staying at Koga's though, he should probably just get it over and done with and tell him, Koga knew pretty much everything now anyway.

Everything, from Hong Kong and Feilong, to how him and Asami first met, though he kept the details vague.

He hadn't told Kou and Takato, and telling Koga was like a weight lifting off his shoulders, it was surprisingly nice to have someone to talk to about it.

When he got to the part about Mikhail's involvement, Koga rung the Russian himself to give him an earful, they'd become fast friends after the incident at ageHa, it took the Russian mob leader aback at first, hearing the DJ swearing at him over the phone, no one spoke to him like Koga spoke to Asami and Mikhail, but the Russian just laughed into the phone and promised not to put Akihito through any shit again.

This wasn't as bad as any of that, physically anyway, though emotionally it felt like he'd been put through the wringer, the confusion atop the anger and hurt had him shaking the entire drive to his friend's apartment. That fucking bastard, Asami.

"Check today's paper." He muttered, giving in to his anger, knowing that it would piss Koga off too, then they could both slag him off together.

He waited as Koga went into the kitchen, the island bench looking over the living area, where he laid down the paper was delivered every morning, to look.

Sudou got up to look too, he was the first to react as he saw what Akihito wanted them to find, not the photo of him dancing, but the one where he was captioned as Sudou's date.

The color escaped the model's face as he read it, "Asami is going to kill me, I am actually going to die." He walked over to the couch, blank with shock as he sat down and stared at the far wall.

"Shuu, I told him to leave you out of it, don't worry." Akihito said, his resentment seeping through as he thought back to their argument before he left the penthouse. If that man valued _anything_ they shared, he would heed the angry text he sent him.

"So, he went bat shit then?" Koga asked from the kitchen.

"There is bat shit, and then there is the Asami 'you're mine' monster." Akihito spat the words, sulking on the couch, that's all he wanted to say right now, he didn't want to tell them what Asami had _actually_ been about to do.

The contrast between the Asami back then and now, and the sudden change all because of a fucking photo, lodged a lump in his throat, he felt like being sick. He felt like lashing out and curling up into a ball all at the same time.

There was no way in hell he could go back to living like that, not for one second. He would rather leave and not go back at all.

"What a jealous fucker." Koga curled his lip in a sneer, throwing the paper in the bin.

"Oho, don't even go there. I said that, and he told me not to fucking flatter myself." Akihito sunk further into the couch, Asami never bothered to explain any of the articles of him and that actress Azumi in the paper, never even bothered to deny it to the press, it got on Akihito's nerve to no end, but he'd just sat back and taken it, but the first time it was the other way round, this is what happened. What a farce!

"'Don't flatter yourself, Akihito'" the blonde mimicked Asami in a grumpy tone.

Sudou gasped at the revelation, he couldn't picture his boss being jealous, true, but to tell his lover that, was a pretty low blow. Even for someone like Asami, who obviously cared for Akihito, even if he didn't want to show it.

Koga echoed Akihito's dry laugh, "Ha! He's a douche bag." He passed Akihito a coffee, fresh from the pot, "Stay here as long as you want, Ben is flying in from America on Wednesday too, he'll be stoked you're staying here with us."

Akihito's foul mood bubble popped as he heard the name Ben, his head snapped towards Koga's direction as he shot forward from his slouch, "Why didn't you tell me he was coming!?"

Koga shrugged, "He said to keep it a surprise, but I figured you needed something to lighten your mood." He gave a cheeky grin now "Just tell him my tongue slipped, would ya?"

Akihito exploded up from the couch, "Oh my god! I haven't seen him since he made it big in America. How long has it been, 4 years, since-"

"Since you guys split." Koga interrupted.

Sudou's jaw went slack, "Who's this Ben?" he couldn't picture Akihito with anyone else but Asami.

"Pfft, think of an American DJ called Ben, Shuu." Koga remarked, brimming with sarcasm.

Akihito chimed in as Sudou mulled it over, "It wasn't a split, Koga, I was…. experimenting." A blush tinted his cheeks.

"Experimenting with dick." Koga snorted into his cup.

"I-I was young!" the blush got deeper, and the Takaba pout made an appearance.

"You're still young, you muppet."

Now, it was Sudou's turn to shoot off the couch, his eyes wide with surprise for an entirely new reason, "Akihito, don't actually tell me, you dated who I am thinking about?"

"It wasn't 'dating'." Akihito quoted with his fingers', "he was just here for a summer to learn how we do it here in Japan. DJ, clubs, alcohol. Do I have to say more?" Akihito groaned, he really didn't want to tell the stories of those days.

Sudou's eyes got wider, impossible as that may seem.

"No! Don't get all fucking star struck on me Shuu! He's just a normal person…. Last time I spoke to him anyway." Akihito mumbled the latter statement, it'd been years since he last spoke to Ben.

Sudou was looking at Akihito as if he'd never seen him before, "Akihito, he's a Hollywood A lister! An A lister!"

Akihito scoffed, "It's just Ben. Fuck, Koga is an A lister in the music industry, and he's normal, so don't fucking cream your pants."

That shut Sudou up quick smart, he sat back down on the couch, and tried to play it cool.

"Oi, you would be too, if people knew your face." Koga took offense to the A list label, to him, he just played music, he didn't give a shit about status, even though he was at the top of the music food chain.

"That's why people won't know my face." Akihito shot back, he liked his anonymity, thank you very much. Thankfully, DJs' didn't get that much attention compared to actors and models, Ben on the other hand, would attract media like flies to shit.

"Seriously though, he hasn't changed at all. Still as cocky as ever." Koga put in as he passed Akihito's headphones back now, laughing, "Make some tunes, dammit, you have a gig next weekend, Ben and I are coming to watch. So you better make it fucking good!"

Akihito didn't need any further prompts, he was still thinking about what he'd said earlier.

DJ, clubs and alcohol.

If Asami was going to go back to his old ways, then Akihito could go back to his too, way before the journalism days, before Asami days, with Ben here, it would be fun. Way too much fun.

.

* * *

Monday morning, as soon as Akihito woke up, he raided Koga's room for some fresh clothes, a pair of torn up jeans which showed more skin than they covered, a black singlet, that was a little baggy under the arms and a pair of leather converses. Perfect.

He hummed the tune 'I'm sexy and I know it' as he rushed out the door, on the way to his publisher's office to have a chat with a photographer who he knew was behind yesterday's ridiculous fucking caption debacle.

He pulled up to the parking lot in his BMW, got out and went right to the office he knew so well, everyone in the office looked at him as if he'd come back from the dead, he hadn't been to the newspaper office for months, he didn't need too, he took shoots and organized interviews now, scoops weren't worth the trouble with Asami reigning supreme in Tokyo, everything criminal was related to him somehow.

He went right to Mitarai's desk, where the smug bastard was talking with another colleague of his, Akihito didn't wait for him to stop talking before he tugged on his shoulder and interrupted.

"Oi! What's with the bullshit photos you turned in of me and Sudou yesterday!?"

Everyone in the office stopped and looked at the outburst, Mitarai just smirked, "Oh look who decided to show up for work!"

"Answer my question." Akihito huffed.

"It's true though isn't it?" Journalists could always twist things the way they wanted.

"Hell no. It's not."

Mitarai knew Akihito to be telling the truth, he was a horrible liar, and he would have been blushing like a virgin if it were true. "Why were you driving his car then?" he went for another line of questioning.

"Th- it's not his car!" Akihito stumbled over his tongue as he changed what he'd been about to say, he couldn't say it was his car.

"Ha, whose is it then? Yours?" Mitarai snorted at his own absurd suggestion, photography would never pay that well.

"Don't be stupid." The blonde shot back, with a slight lick of his lips, it was a lie, it _was _his car.

Mitarai picked up on it, clear as day.

Akihito began to storm out, sensing the imminent downward spiral of conversation, "Just don't go publishing crap like that again, dickhead."

He rounded the corner and was gone, leaving the hound of a journalist with a fresh trail to follow, one he knew that would lead to a good scoop.

His publisher seemed to think so too, he'd come out to see what the commotion was about and saw the entire exchange, and just nodded to Mitaria, giving him the go ahead to sniff around on one of their own.

Anything for a scoop.

.

* * *

Kirishima cringed as he got the reports on Akihito's movements on Monday morning, he knew the blonde must be pissed, pissed enough to confront his old colleagues at the newspaper office, Kirishima didn't blame him, that caption was an outright lie.

To top it off, it had caused him a lot of trouble, well, it'd caused everyone a lot of trouble. Akihito, Asami, and that meant in turn Kirishima, Suoh and everyone else that worked for Asami.

He just hoped like hell that the DJ wouldn't say anything stupid that would warrant people being more suspicious of what he was doing with Sudou Shuu.

Their friendship made sense to Kirishima now, they planned most of Akihito's calendar together, and curse the brat, he was likeable.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that Sudou had come around as well, to him at least, to Asami though…. His reaction yesterday said it all.

Kirishima felt a bucket load of trouble coming, because to people looking from the outside in, them being that close made no sense at all.

Of course people were going to look round, and start trying to connect the dots.

The previous six months, his boss had seemed more relaxed, knowing Akihito wasn't out on the streets, risking life and limb trying to get a scoop for naught, rivals were beginning to catch on, more than once previously, the scoop was an ambush to catch the once then criminal photographer. How he wasn't dead was any ones guess.

Takaba had nine lives, that had to be it, but how many had he used up though?

Yes, his boss was more approving of his lover's anonymous role of Midnight Kid.

Midnight Kid was a DJ, not Takaba Akihito, not a target anyone would go for.

Unless people found out, all it would take is a bullet, shot with a silencer in the middle of a chaotic club for it to be all over, for that reason alone, Asami was fiercely protective of Takaba's secret.

He really, _really_ hoped Takaba hadn't just put fuel on the fire by going to his old office.

He sighed the sigh that meant Akihito trouble, things had been going so well lately, too.

.

* * *

Akihito was tired, tired and excited, it was a weird combination, like drinking those canned mixers with energy drink and alcohol in it.

A stimulant and a depressant paired together made for a very confused drunk who didn't know if they should dance or sleep, the result the next day was an awful hangover. Hopefully that wasn't a sign of things to come.

That pretty much summed up how he felt right now though, tired, because he hadn't slept well the last couple of nights, in a different bed with only his own body heat to provide warmth.

Excited, because it was Wednesday evening, and Ben's flight would be coming through the arrivals terminal any second now.

"How long is he here for again?" Akihito asked Koga who was standing next to him, the pair were waiting outside the terminal gates, off to the side so they could, hopefully, make a quick exit before anyone caught on who Ben was.

"Six weeks, I think he said, oh look, they're coming through now, lets find him quick so we can go."

Fat chance of a quick escape though, Ben always dawdled, he didn't care who saw him or how many people wanted their photo taken with him, Akihito remembered that much, and he wasn't even that famous back then. It would be so much worse now.

Akihito _would _have been fine with it, if it weren't for the Asami goons who he knew were bound to be lurking somewhere, they'd been extra good at hiding lately, either that, or Asami didn't bother to have persons on his detail after his loud exit from the penthouse.

It was just another thought that added to his tired side, Asami hadn't called, messaged or _anything_ yet, and that hurt. More than Akihito would like to admit.

It hurt, because it mean Asami didn't care, and it hurt even more, because he was starting to feel like this was _his_ fault, logic told him it wasn't, but Asami's manipulation skills were world famous, of course he could manipulate Akihito into feeling guilty just by doing sweet fuck all.

It fucking hurt, because either Asami didn't care, or he was doing this on purpose to pin it on him, there was no fairness in either option.

He loathed that he was feeling this unsettled, that Asami could get to him this much.

For that, he was angry. He still hated that Asami could affect him so much without doing a damn thing.

Oh well, 'too bad, how sad, never mind', as his grandma used to say, with him in the same house as Koga and Ben, he was sure he'd find a way, or multiple ways to take his mind off it.

As if on cue, to match his thought process, he heard a voice shout out to them in accented Japanese.

"Koga! Akihito! Man, are you two a sight for sore eyes, that flight was looong." Ben Austin came into view between the sea of faces coming off the flight, and already people had their phones out to snap pictures of the beaming DJ, mouse brown hair, short and messy, styled exactly like Akihito and Koga, with a hint of 5 o clock shadow on his chin as he made his way towards them with his carry on luggage, a lap top case and the ever-present headphones draped around his neck.

The American DJ, dressed in a tight black shirt which showed his Hollywood muscles off to perfection, and a pair of skinny jeans, clasped hands with Koga, before they both leant forward to clap each other on the back in a manly embrace.

"Cheers for picking me up and letting me use your pad, Koga." He handed the black haired DJ a bottle of duty free alcohol as thanks, and then turned to look at Akihito with a huge grin.

They were all smiling in fact, it was just like that when they'd hung out in the past.

"You! Akihito. I heard your back into it! Collaborate with me!" the slightly larger, muscular DJ yanked Akihito off the ground in a bear hug, carrying Akihito a few steps before pretending to drop the blonde, who wrapped his legs around Ben's waist, an automatic response to prevent falling.

"Oi, p-put me down! Say hello like a normal person!" Akihito blushed furiously, this was Japan, even though they were just friends now, too Akihito anyway, people would still frown on what they were doing in public.

"I am a normal person, this is normal for us, remember." Ben gave a cheeky wink, "you Japanese are so uptight about sexuality, gosh." The American gave Akihito's ass a squeeze before he set him down, noting how tense Akihito really was.

"Or do you have a boyfriend, or girlfriend or something?" he asked it casual, but his eyes were locked on Akihito as they began walking, ignoring all the people snapping photos of them.

The blonde looked across at Koga, hoping for some help, he thought Koga might have told Ben something, at least.

"You didn't tell him, Koga?" Akihito asked eventually.

"Tell him what?"  
"Tell me what?" they echoed each other.

"Never mind." Akihito deadpanned as they exited the building to find their way to Koga's new Chrysler.


	5. Chapter 5

Song notes:

Opening song, one of my favorites at the moment. : 'Resurrection'- Michael Calfan - Coldplay – Paradise (Axwell mix)

'Bad'- David Guetta and Showtek, ft Sassy.

'Don't Trust Me'- 3OH!3

.

* * *

Suoh was on Takaba detail himself, despite his size, he was one of the only men that Akihito couldn't escape or spot, and the blonde behemoth cursed as he saw whom Akihito and Koga were greeting at the airport terminal.

Yes, even Suoh knew who Ben Austin was.

Why the fuck was someone that famous flying through a commercial airline? He'd have his own jet for sure.

DJs were fucking weird.

"Holy, Suoh san, is that who I think it is?" Beside him, his underling Yamato, whistled, impressed. The most trusted subordinates had been let in on the secret, simply because Takaba's tails had to know if they were going to be following him to clubs on the weekends and guarding him from nosey journalists.

Suoh sighed, "Yes it is. Dammit!" his sigh turned into another curse as people began taking pictures, _way to lay low, Takaba._

Kirishima discussed his concerns with Suoh after that Sunday paper bullshit, and this definitely wouldn't help the issue.

Fuck, nor would Takaba and Ben Austin hugging like long lost lovers.

Oh, double fuck. Now Takaba was clinging to Ben Austin like a spider monkey!

Oh, triple fuck. Did Ben Austin just squeeze his boss's lovers arse?!

And to top it off, people were still taking photos. He had some serious damage control to do. A million times fuck.

He knew he should report back directly to Asami, but, knowing his boss's… irrational streak when it came to Takaba, Suoh would probably get the order to eliminate Ben Austin, and well, that was just ridiculous, he couldn't kill someone world famous. It would be more trouble than it was worth.

He called Kirishima instead as they shadowed the three DJs out to the parking lot.

"Kei, we have a problem." He said before his colleague could even greet him.

There was an exasperate sigh, _"How bad?"_

"Fucking bad. Yamato is sending you some photos now. You have to stop this getting to print, Kei. Or the boss will go all Hong Kong on our asses."

"_Can't be that bad… Got them, looking now- oh, shit. He… that's Ben Austin with his hands on Takaba's ass." _Kirishima cursed, that was how bad it was, Kirishima didn't curse.

"Pretty much." Suoh deadpanned.

"_I'll get onto it now. We still have to show Asami sama, but it wont be so bad if they don't hit the press. I hope." _The voice of his co-worker didn't sound sure at all.

"What do you think I should do with Takaba, Kei?"

There was another sigh, this was something the pair really didn't want to intervene in, but if Takaba kept digging his own grave like this, then they would have no choice but to drag him back to the penthouse, kicking and cursing or not, to lock him up and force him to lay low for a while.

"_We don't have much of a choice, Kazumi…"_ the voice trailed off, and the silence implied they were both thinking the same thing.

"Argh, why do I always have to do this." Suoh groaned the rhetorical question, mentally preparing himself for Takaba to hate him, curse him and probably try to bite him.

He was a feisty little DJ, he had to give him credit for that, a feisty little DJ that he would protect with his life if the need arose, out of obligation to his boss, and a brother like affection he developed while giving Takaba self defense lessons.

"_Let me know when you have him."_

The call ended without any further conversation, and the bodyguard and his underling stalked the rows of cars, waiting for the perfect moment to intercept the three DJs, Suoh knew where their vehicle was, they had plenty of time.

The more they followed, the more shitty Suoh felt about having to do this, since when was he meant to give a shit emotionally about what happened to Takaba? He didn't know, but this entire thing was just crap.

His gut sunk as he watched them laugh together, punching each other playfully, and behaving like friends did. It looked… right, to see Takaba with these people.

They all burst into renewed laughter at another joke, faces alight in each other's company.

Suoh knew he couldn't do it now. He'd _never _seen Takaba like this before, surrounded by people like himself, old friends with a common interest.

He looked like he belonged, and the blonde bodyguard didn't have the heart to take him away from it.

He tailed them to Koga's car anyway, and called ahead to the people watching Koga's building that their charges were on their way, he was half way through dialing Kirishima's number again to say what'd happened, when as Koga sat down in the drivers seat, he looked directly at Suoh across the distance of the massive car park, and shook his head with warning look on his face, his brown eyes uncharacteristically serious.

He was telling Suoh to leave Akihito alone, shit, how long had Koga known he was here? Everyone knew Koga was sharp, but _this _sharp?

They continued staring until the door of Koga's car shut, blacking out the DJ's face behind the tinted window of his Chrysler, then the car started and pulled out of the parking lot.

.

* * *

"Everything all good, Koga?" Akihito questioned his friend, who was staring at something from the drivers seat as he sat down, he looked a little tense, which wasn't like him at all.

"Yeah, all good, just keeping an eye out for reporters." He turned and flashed them a smile, looking at Akihito in the front seat, and then at Ben, who was sprawled in the back seat, exhausted from his flight.

"Why didn't you just take a jet? You look wrecked." Koga mocked his friend, who was pressing his palms to his eye sockets in discomfort.

"My manager and assistants have it all to themselves when they come in a few days. Because, you guys would have given me shit if I came in a private jet."

"Haha, no what the fuck are you talking about?" Koga laughed, sarcasm oozing from his tone, he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god, it's Ben Austin!" Akihito pretended to fangirl in the front seat, fanning his face and hyperventilating, mocking his friend for his fame.

"Shuddup! I don't need that shit from you two. You're both jealous cos I'm hot shit and you're just warm farts." The muscled DJ chose to lie down across the luxury leather, taking up the entire back seat, "I'll never take my jet for granted again." He feigned a sob, "Akihito, comfort meee."

"You wish!" Akihito blushed nonetheless. "What are you doing here anyway?"

The tiredness vanished from the DJ in the backseat in a flash, who sat upright with a look of feral excitement in his eyes. "Koga didn't tell you? I'm opening a string of dance arenas, the first is here in Tokyo." Now he was practically vibrating enthusiasm, and in the front seat, Koga was doing the same, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"What else?" Akihito asked, he knew there had to be more.

"I asked Koga if he wanted to be a business partner, it's going to be fucking massive, Akihito, all bigger than ageha, and we want you to be the third partner…." Ben trailed off without actually asking the question, letting the implication sink in, and both DJs watched as Akihito's eyes widened, followed by his mouth in a smile of his own, his hazel eyes sharing in the excitement.

"I-is this for real?" the blonde stuttered the question, his mind racing at the thought of his teenage dream coming true.

Both other men just gave a vehement nod of the head, too excited to actually get any words out.

"Oh, fuck yes!"

After that, the car was filled with whoops and hoots, deep voices cracking as they screamed themselves hoarse. Fists went flying as they pumped up in the air in their elation, they talked about how excited they were the rest of the entire ride home, until Akihito interrupted with another question.

"Oi. What's it gonna be called?" he looked at them both in turn, it had to have a name since it was only weeks away from opening and most of the paperwork was already sorted, Ben's manager did it all for them.

They would have picked something good, so he wasn't worried.

"Abyss." Both men echoed at the same time, looking at Akihito in hopes he would like it just as much as they had when they first came up with it.

Like before, they watched Akihito's eyes widen as he thought back to a line a particular person said to him about the abyss, and then they watched as the blonde threw his head back in his seat and laughed uncontrollably at the irony of it all, waiting for him to calm before asking what was so funny.

"What's funny about it?" Koga quirked a brow, looking at his friend as if he'd finally lost it.

"Ah… sorry, nothing. It's just so fucking perfect."

.

* * *

Kirishima managed to scare all the papers, threatening them with torrents of legal jargon so nothing relating to Ben Austin would be in the papers tomorrow, which meant if any photo's made it to any publishing houses, they would have to be disregarded.

One trouble down, but that was minor compared to the second one he had to go, especially since Suoh decided against bringing Akihito back to them, the behemoth did have a soft spot for Akihito, well, they all did really.

Showing his boss the photos. Sure, if the photos weren't published his boss might not find out, but chances were he would find out one way or another, and then it would his neck for not showing his boss in the first place.

He knocked on the office door, entering after a deep rumble gave him permission to enter

"What is it, Kirishima?" Asami asked without looking up from the files he was signing on his desk. That was a good sign, it meant Asami was focused on work, and not emotionally compromised by thoughts on the subject he was about to bring up.

With a held breath, Kirishima let the photos he'd printed from his email slap face down on top of Asami's documents, the faster he got this over with, the better.

"You might want to look at these, Asami sama." Kirishima reported, trying to sound as calm as he didn't feel.

Asami took the upside down sheets of paper, leaning back in his chair with a perfectly sculpted brow, raised at his secretary's assertiveness.

"Akihito?" he questioned in a blank tone.

Kirishima nodded once, indicating the affirmative. All too casually, his boss flipped the pages, his boss's lips tightened, and his pupils narrowed as he went over the images, much worse than the picture and caption in Sunday's paper.

"Kirishima." Came the cold inquisition.

"Yes, Asami sama?"

"This is not to be in any papers."

"Already taken care of, Asami sama." Kirishima reported.

"Hn. Keep watch as usual, that will be all."

Kirishima's jaw nearly came unhinged as it fell, he couldn't determine if this was good or bad. Good, because it meant his boss was keeping himself in check, and wasn't effected as much from this as he thought, or bad, because it might mean that his boss actually didn't care, _or_ was bottling it up, which meant it would lead to an inevitable blood bath for some poor soul who managed to piss him off at the wrong time.

Kirishima decided to test his options out.

"Asami sama, Takaba's calendar has an event scheduled at ageha this weekend, will you still be going?" there was a tense silence before his boss answered, narrowing the options down.

"Yes."

Kirishima bowed before making his exit, mulling over the blank look on his boss's face as he left, he couldn't tell which option it was from that look, keeping it cool when it came to Takaba at last, or storing it up to unleash full force when the situation was ripe. He hoped it was the former.

He shut the door behind him, and missed as his boss scrunched the pages up in a tightly clenched fist, his knuckles going white as he gave a sigh, weary, and spoke in a soft voice that didn't reflect his white knuckle, "I'll let you get this out of your system, Akihito. I'll give you that much."

His voice hardened now as he tossed the crumpled photos on his desk, a silent sneer tugging his lip up infinitesimally, "but, you'll soon realize the only one who can satisfy you, is me. And when you realize, you and I have some talking to do."

.

* * *

The rest of the week at Koga's flew by, either too drunk to worry about what day it was, or too busy with his head sunk in his lap top in the lounge with the two others, where they all lived and slept for the past three days, not willing to leave each others company, even when Ben's manager arrived and pestered him to stay in a hotel instead.

The three of them hadn't stopped pulsating with energy since they'd picked Ben up, Ben was a little slow off the mark at first, jet lag, but a pot of coffee and partying at Koga's place the first night he was there soon got rid of that.

Akihito was so exhausted he slept like a log every night since then, which was lucky, because if he hadn't been so busy, he knew he would be sleeping like shit otherwise, still nothing from Asami. Part of his exhaustion also pegged down to that, was that really all it would take for them to split? Even after all Asami's mumbo jumbo about never letting him go whether he liked it or not? Akihito didn't even know anymore. Just, fuck it all. Fuck Asami!

He wondered if the crime lord would be at his gig tonight, it was at ageha after all, no, he wouldn't think about Asami when he was set to go on stage in an hour, he came here for music and fun like he always did, and proof in the form of the last three days said that nothing could change that, much.

He sat in the backstage lounge room, Sudou picked him up from Koga's, the other two would come later.

It was the first time he'd seen Shuu since last Sunday, Asami had been making him work more it seemed, apart from that, Asami hadn't said anything to Shuu about the paper incident according to his friend, which made Akihito feel a little better. He would be feeling utterly crap if Shuu lost his job or got in trouble because of him.

The blonde model was currently sorting out security measures and reporters that always seemed to gather when he had a gig now days, and Akihito had to admit, it was good having a manager, Shuu was damn good at his job, and everything had become so much easier now, not burdening Koga, and letting Sudou help wherever he could, he'd even got a good friend out of it in the process.

So yeah, if Sudou got caught up in the crossfire, he'd be really pissed.

The DJ was lying back on the couch, relaxing in denim shorts, white canvas tennis shoes and a grey hooded zip jacket, with the sleeves cut off at the shoulder, zipped up only halfway, revealing most of his chest and sternum, it was summer, so Akihito didn't bother with an undershirt, it always got stifling at ageha, and tonight it would be even worse.

His trademark glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and his favorite headphones were hugging his neck, soon, his hood would go up and Takaba Akihito would disappear for a little while.

The door opened, and Sudou came in with an accomplished look on his face, he managed to sort things out extra quick this time it seemed, the blonde on the couch flashed the model a smile, throwing the model a bottle of water with a 'think fast' attached to it.

"I know that trick by now, Akihito, you'll have to think of something else." Sudou laughed, and the sound of the plastic top cracking open accompanied his triumph.

"Oh, let me have some fun!" Akihito mocked.

"You have enough fun, thank you very much." The model chided and sat down next to him.

The DJ threw his head back and laughed outright, "Oh, Shuu, you're just butthurt because you've been too busy to play with us." Sudou hadn't got to meet Ben yet.

"…. Akihito." Sudou was oddly serious now.

"Huh, what is it?" he gave Sudou all his attention.

"Asami sama will be here in the next hour, he called ahead just then."

Well, that answered Akihito's question, Asami was coming, he wondered if the crime lord would play nice and let Koga and Ben in or not, since it was his building after all.

No, Asami wasn't that petty, and that meant he would be in the same building as Koga and Ben all night, it was almost perfect, he'd spent all week making tracks and planning light programs.

He was calm, he'd been waiting for this all week, building himself up, which only forced his mind further into readiness.

Tonight, he would turn the valve and release it all, he would sink into the skin of Midnight Kid like never before, and he would bring everybody in the building into madness with him.

.

* * *

Kirishima stopped the limo outside the front entrance of ageha, getting out to open the door for Asami to step out unimpeded, normally there was a fair amount of media attention focused on the club owner when he arrived, only because it was Asami Ryuichi.

Now though, there was none, and the racket a few parking bays down had even Asami's head turning to look.

It explained the lack of media around him, because the car that pulled up to the curb was a brand new Chrysler 300C, complete with 22inch wheels and chrome rims, tinted windows and a sleek black paint job.

The black haired DJ, Koga, usually didn't get _this _much attention, in fact Asami knew he hated it, but Ben Austin got out of the passenger seat, Koga joining him as he threw his keys to a valet driver with a cheeky wink.

They were the epitome of music kingpins, both in tight shirts and shorts, casual and oozing sex appeal to the people surrounding them.

Of course, everyone was paying attention to Ben Austin and so was Asami.

He took this chance to evaluate the wealthy DJ who was charming everyone about him with a genuine smile, how was it possible that all DJs could smile and attract people like that? They really were a special breed.

Asami could see Ben was different to Akihito and Koga though, the way he carried himself spoke of only confidence and charisma, he knew he was attractive with his shaggy brown hair and strong cheekbones, a tasteful amount of facial hair bringing out the straight lines of his jaw. His tight V-neck shirt accentuated his muscled frame, dipping down enough in the collar to reveal muscled pectorals and smooth tanned skin. Yes, unlike the other two, this one knew the power he had over people, in a normal situation, and on stage most likely.

He might have been different, but in some things he was still the same, his laugh easy going, his stride care free and he was probably as bat shit crazy as the other two as well.

It still begged the question though, why was he so familiar with Akihito that he could grope him in public? He stayed his hand at the urge to shoot something, and gave Kirishima the order to find out.

"Yo, Salami sama!" Koga mock saluted as the pair walked passed him towards the building.

"Koga." Asami monotoned back, Kirishima cringed at the title, and Suoh tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Who was that?" Asami heard Ben ask as the pair neared the entrance.

Both Asami's men held their breaths then, and Asami listened very closely as Koga answered rather loudly, meaning for Asami to hear.

"Nah, no one!"

_No one? _Asami stared after the DJs in irritation, Koga, that little shit.

.

* * *

In one of the VIP balconies overlooking the giant arena like club, one without sound proofed glass to lessen the volume, two DJs sat next to each other in the preemptive silence on a leather couch, they wanted to enjoy the music to its fullest extent without people getting in the way, so it was only them in the room, staring down at the black space in front of them.

Akihito was on, and it was silent, he'd turned all the lights off, sacrificing vision for complete obscurity, leaving all the patrons anxious and excited, the entire building was full to the brim with anticipation, and it was only increasing the longer the silent oblivion lasted.

"He's back. This is gonna be good." Koga commented, he could feel it as well, the build up before the release he knew his friend was dying to unleash. Tonight was really going to be something.

"What do you mean, 'he's back'? Hasn't he been back for a few months?" Ben quipped, cocking his head in question.

Koga shook his head, not that Ben could see, he'd felt this sensation before, back when Akihito first started out and made his name, "No, I mean he's back, the original Midnight Kid."

"Oho, fuck yes. Shit is gonna get cray!"

.

* * *

In the owner's suite, Asami lounged in his leather chair, one leg resting atop his opposite knee as he leant back into the cushioned recliner.

He looked at his watch, Akihito was meant to be on, the warm up DJ left the stage 10 minutes ago, but all the lights below him were off, and a hushed silence had taken over the entire building, it seemed louder due to the complete darkness on the stage and dance floor.

It wasn't like Akihito to be late ever, or maybe he was playing up because Asami was here.

A few more minutes went by, and an odd feeling started to oppress the room he was in, the feeling seeped into Asami, leaving him impatient and on edge, threatening to pull him up out of his seat with the thickness of it.

He'd just about had enough, flicking his leg over to stand up and find out what the problem was, when a singular light flicked on, on the floor of the stage behind Akihito.

The brilliant silver light shone upwards in a ray of illumination, exposing Akihito's black silhouette for everyone to see at last.

He was still, he looked like a god as the pure light bathed him from behind, making him seem bigger to those below him on the ground.

With his appearance, that feeling raised itself a notch, the air growing in density, weighed down by the lone figure on stage that was simply letting the crowd stew in the tension.

The crime lord leant forward unconsciously, he'd never seen Akihito like this before, and he knew this gig was going to be different somehow.

The air was beginning to feel volatile, on the verge of exploding as the first quiet riff broke the silence, the singular sound repeated over and over, creating rhythm without a beat as he watched the black silhouette raise his hand in the air slowly, it went up inch by inch, as if the height of that hand could control the atmosphere.

Asami realized he _was _controlling it, he was controlling the air and creating this friction, he was wrapping everyone around his finger before he gave them what they all wanted.

Asami included.

.

* * *

Back in the other booth, both DJs were up from their seats, their breaths caught in their chests as they watched the hand creep higher above the black form of their friend.

They got caught in Akihito's trap as the riff looped on itself, eyes glued to the silhouette that was glowing with silver rays behind it.

The volume amplified, and another riff began playing underneath the first one, growing in volume to merge with the other sound and adding an electric spark to the fickle air.

Still no bass, but a light cymbal noise then joined the cadence to add a soft beat to the surging noise that was growing in speed and volume, almost unstable in the way it sounded with no bass as a backbone.

The hand raised higher still.

Asami was on his feet now, wondering how Akihito even had him needing for it all to be released, that feeling of unease increasing.

The higher the cadence went, the more aggravated Asami grew.

The volume of the simple noise was deafening now, pleading to be paired with bass as the all the tunes joined into one symphonic sound that was missing just that one thing.

It got louder, the hand went higher, the sound rose in pitch, faster, louder, higher….

And then, all hell broke loose.

The crime lords jaw dropped at the same time Akihito snapped his hand down, like a knife tearing the tense fabric of coherency and launching the people below him into a frenzy as a heavy beat finally dropped, the bass so thick, so violent, it rattled his glass on the table beside him, vibrating entire establishment.

.

* * *

At the same time that hand whipped down, the two DJs broke into yells of approval on their private balcony over looking the stage.

Plumes of artificial smoke burst forth from the front lines of the stage, obscuring Akihito's figure as flashes of lightning in the form of strobes lit the crowd in snap shots of time.

In respect to the electronic genius Akihito was giving them, both men let themselves go, jumping up and down in time with the rolling waves of the beat, hands in the air in salute to the bliss being delivered to them.

It may have been amazing to the patrons going mental on the dance floor, but to the DJs, it was exceptional, they could appreciate each tone, they way it all blended together to form an epic sound that pounded on all the senses.

It filled you, made you feel invincible, like you could do anything, but it only made you want to dance all night long, until you could no longer think, or stand, or do anything but be one with the others around you and the music.

Beer splashing out the tops of their bottles, Koga and Ben continued to dance without reservation, the tenacity in the club didn't lessen at all. Koga knew his friend was still pissed over the past week's events, and this angry sensation, sparks on the verge of lighting fire at any moment, reflected on that.

Good DJs had this ability to infect everyone with how they were feeling, happy, sad, angry, nostalgic, they could infuse the atmosphere, and soon everybody in the club would be sharing in their emotions, whether they knew it or not. The club would sell a lot of drinks tonight, fuel to keep up with the pace Midnight Kid was setting them all.

The heavy industrial house music Akihito went with in subsequent tracks after his opener were insane, feral and intimidating, Akihito was angry, and he also wasn't giving in, the rolling bass and low undertones brought out his strength and resolve.

The black haired music maestro barked a laugh, drowned in the music as the next track came on, oh fuck yes, he hoped that salami bastard was watching. The lights dimmed once more, the glow intensifying with the rise in the song, never lighting up the front of Akihito's figure.

The lone sound of the lyrics came over the massive speaker system:

_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy. Why does that make you so mad?_

_._

* * *

_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for. Oh baby, here I am._

Asami was still standing, he couldn't bring himself to sit down, he wasn't even sure how long it'd been, frozen in place. The ice in his whiskey tumbler had long since melted, the expensive whiskey ruined with the dilution of water.

Not that he was drinking it anyway, he was too busy staring, fixated on the figure, who not once after the initial song, had acknowledged the crowd or anything else except his equipment. Akihito was in so deep in his own mind, that he was on autopilot.

The crowd drunk it all up, soaking it in like a sponge, taking every sinister tone the DJ was plaguing them with.

Angry, heated, riled, those were all words to describe the mood in his club right now, roiling off Akihito in waves as the lights clashed about him, smoke snaking his limbs as he moved gracefully over his lap top, that hand raised to press one cup of the headphone to his head.

_So good to be bad. _

The menacing ensemble erupted after the lyrics, heaving the patrons into a violent mass of dancing, the club smelt like rage, sweat and sex as radiances washed over the damp hordes, not sure if it was a fight that would break out at any moment, or an orgy.

_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy. Why does that make you so mad?_

So, Akihito knew he was here, and he wanted Asami to know that he knew, the attitude radiating from the stage told him everything. The club owner knew Akihito always used to think of him when composing sets and songs, some of the lyrics were too uncanny for him not too. Just like now.

_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for. Oh baby, here I am._

At the same time though, the DJ was different, as the track changed into a strong thrum of house music, it almost felt as if Akihito didn't give two shits if Asami was here or not.

As if he didn't give a shit about anything but the music. This Midnight Kid was fresh, crazed, enigmatic and extremely, extremely talented.

The realization dawned on him, Akihito wasn't thinking about him, he'd just dropped all his inhibitions, and he was using music to vent his ire and show the world what he was truly capable of. Complete and utter domination of people's emotions and state of mind while they were within his domain.

The display of power and monopolization incited uncertainty in the crime lord, Akihito was incredible, and he was doing fine, better in fact, if tonight's performance was anything to go by, without him. This gig was on a whole new level to anything he'd seen before.

.

* * *

3:30am, the last song of the night for Akihito, and the two DJs were still going crazy on their private balcony, all they needed was sound to keep them going. Cheeks and legs were hurting, from smiling and jumping for the entirety of the night.

Both of them were shouting with what voice they had left, Koga with extra glee, the lyrics of one of their favorites songs they used to all chant in summer 4 years ago.

Koga beamed, feral and mischievous at Akihito's choice for his closing track, it was like a reunion for the three DJs, the lyrics didn't mean much except for the fact they were fucking awesome to shout at the top of your lungs in the middle of the street at midnight when you'd had too much to drink, like they used to every weekend they spent together.

Too Asami though, it would be a kick in the teeth, and for that he sung as loud as he could. What a perfect fucking coincidence. He didn't care what anyone said, when it came to cheekiness, Akihito was way worse than him.

_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh, she wants to love me, whoa-oh,_

_She'll never leave me, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh!_

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._

There was no mistaking it now, Akihito was playing with him in the form of antagonizing lyrics. It was working, his buttons were being pushed, the longer the song played, and the more the iridescent lights swirled about the primal figure on the back lit stage, the more he bothered became.

_She wants to touch me, whoa-oh, she wants to love me, whoa-oh,_

_She'll never leave me, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh!_

The song wasn't even finished before he turned and walked out the door behind him, Suoh opening it quickly as his boss caught them all off guard in his swift turn, on his way to Akihito's back stage lounge, before the door shut, the lyrics took another jab at him.

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._

Asami may have been out of line with his comment on the DJ not flattering himself, but, if that was over the line, then this was way passed it.

_Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe,_

_Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me._


End file.
